thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150104194857/@comment-24559851-20150105022052
"Benny this doesn't feel right." I say getting the chills. He looks at me. "I'm sure its fine, come on leave the food we'll get it later." I sigh reluctantly. Benny gets out and checks it out. when he comes back he gets in the car and starts it up. "They're gone, probly blew their cover. Which means we aren't safe here either." he says and drives out as fast as he can. As we drive by the lake we see police there taking more with the contagion. "Benny stop the car we can't let them take them." I say unlocking the door manually. "Hey! Maya Bai-" I dont hear the rest as i jump out the car. I roll and when i come up I use my telekinesis to lift all the officers. I smile at the "mutants" and gesture with my head to the water. "You can swim away or risk running." I suggest. They nod their thanks and dive into the water. I lower one officer and make him write a note to the President. "You will get this to him no matter what or i will hunt you down." Half of thats a lie but my tone doesn't indicate it. He gets in his car and drives off scared and i lower all the other officers on their heads so they get knocked out. Later on, Benny is still mad even after i explained my reasons. But when we see a car crash nearby he gets relaxed about it. Finally he says, "I understand Maya, I'm sorry." he says glancing at me and back to the road. "It's okay, i was just trying to get you to see my side" i say happily. There's silence for a few minutes then Benny asks. "So what did the note say?" his tone curious. I smirk. "It said that "Mutants" aren't a threat. We're as much a part of society as those who aren't infected." Benny gives it thought. "Is that it" he asks. I shake my head "No there was a little more but i forgot." i say and smile sheepishly. Soon we stop to stay the night at a hotel, when we bring our bags in Benny says "Maya, we need code names or something so nobody notices us." he says quietly. "Alright im calling you PJ" I say with a smile. He rolls his eyes. "Alright you're Skye, because of your eyes." he says and walks to the counter. The man behind it looks up sleepily "Hello, hope you enjoy your stay. I need your identity and a credit crd number." Benny looks back at me and i telekinesis to grab a book and hit the man on the side of the face. Benny grabs his chin and makes him look into his eyes. "You will let us in without security measures. I am PJ and she is Skye. We will take room 21 and bring us icecream in 30 minutes." he orders. Teh mans eyes glaze over and he gives us the room key. I watch the news after icecream and our 2 incidents today feature in it, and my note to the President. They know my name and Bennys, they know Benny's face and my face. Oh the more fun for me and PJ. I fall asleep.